


Tired Mind, Honest Thoughts

by thegrumpiestkuki



Series: Touken First Times [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Smut, became a lot bigger than a drabble as you can see, blowjob, season 1 touken, this started as a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: In his exhausted state, Kaneki accidentally reveals that he is turned on when Touka is angry. She decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Series: Touken First Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959223
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Tired Mind, Honest Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested with the prompt “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad”

“That is not how you do it!” Touka exclaimed, dragging a drowsy Kaneki away from the grinder.

“Sorry, Touka” He said, rubbing at the red mark her grip left on him.

She surveyed the damage he had done. Great, the machine had barely avoided being broken “You’re such an idiot, how did you even get into Kamii, huh?”

Here she was studying all day long just to get into the school, and someone who couldn’t even operate a coffee machine without almost breaking it could get in without even trying. He didn’t respond to her bait, just slumped onto one of the stools and watched her clean up his damn mess.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re angry” He murmured dreamily, eyes glazed over with exhaustion.

She stopped “What?”

Kaneki blinked, eyes focusing again “I didn’t say that out loud, did I?”

Touka nodded, still in shock.

“Oh” He looked frantic “I’m sorry. Please don’t tell Yomo”

“You think I’m hot?” She asked. She should have been angry. He was such a pervert. But the walls that had stood steady around her heart for years had been crumbling because of him lately. She was so weak. All it took was some stupid boy telling her that he would be sad if she died. 

It was clear that he thought it was a trap from the look on his face. He nodded “Touka, I think I need to go home now, I’m not feeling very well”

She didn’t respond, letting him scramble off to the back room to change. Tch, coward.

Her heartbeat fluttered for the rest of the day.

***

So, he thought she was pretty. Who cares? It wasn’t like she hadn’t been called pretty before. Adults said it all the time, but not…people around her own age. Save Tsukiyama, but he was a weirdo, so he didn’t count. Kaneki was attractive, she could admit that, and he was kind, gentle, a total dork. Infuriating too, yet she couldn’t stop thinking about him outside of work. He would treat her well. Treat her the way that Yomo said her parents had cared for each other. That’s what love was supposed to be. If it even was love. Maybe he wasn’t interested in dating her. He was older and probably had lots of experience with women. She’d seen him cast lovesick expressions towards Rize. She was more than just pretty or hot. Maybe that was the type of woman Kaneki dated.

Touka had briefly considered asking Yomo for further love advice, but then decided against it. They were close, but not “Let’s talk about how the guy we work with might want to have sex with me and I might want to say yes” close. In the end she had settled for asking Yoriko who seemed very enthusiastic about the whole thing. She already thought that Kaneki and Touka were dating, so of course she supported them ‘taking the next step’, as she had called it. Touka didn’t have the heart to tell her they weren’t.

Touka took a deep breath and knocked.

Kaneki answered the door with a soft smile, one that faded into a somewhat pained look when he realised who it was “Oh, Touka. Hi”

“Iwantotryhavingsexwithyou”

His eyes widened and he quickly looked either side of them to check for people listening in, a blush creeping its way up his face “T-Touka”

Touka pushed away the thought of killing him right there and then. Barely “Yes or no? Hurry up, idiot”

“…Yes”

“Good” She barged past him, looking around the main room. It was very neat and tidy, nothing less than she had expected from him “So, where is your bedroom?”

“This way, but-”

Touka walked the way he indicated, not waiting for him to finish. She had to just do it before she lost her nerve. He was older than her, and that usually meant lots of experience. She couldn’t let him see her be weak. She sat on his bed, looking at him expectantly.

Kaneki tentatively sat beside her “Do you even like me?”

Of all things to ask. Why couldn’t he just start kissing her and get it over with? “You’re embarrassing me!”

“Ah” He replied knowingly, then gave her a serious look “Touka, you don’t have to do this to show that you like me”

“I know that” She drew her knees towards her chest, wrapping her arms around them “Obviously”

“Maybe we should take it slow and not try to have sex right away”

He thought she was just a silly schoolgirl. She knew that she wanted to. She’d stayed up all night thinking about it, even making a pros and cons list like a dork. It was something that she’d imagined Kaneki would have done in her position “I can do it right away like the other girls”

Kaneki looked confused “What other girls?”

“Girls like Rize and other women you’ve dated”

“But she tried to eat me”

She made a disgusted face “I know she tried to ‘eat’ you. Don’t mention that when I’m about to have sex with you”

He laughed “Who’s dirty now, Touka? I meant eat because she’s a ghoul, remember? I almost died. My first date was a disaster”

Oh. So, there were no other girls. That made her feel better about the whole thing. If she was bad at it, at least he had nothing to compare to.

“I still want to do something, otherwise I came all the way to visit you for nothing” She glanced at the growing bulge in his jeans. So, he really did want to do it too. She doubted he would initiate. He was too shy. She huffed and pulled his zipper down, hovering over him “Tell me what to do”

Kaneki laid back, fingers tucking her bangs behind her ear. He looked as overwhelmed as she felt. In a good way, there was clear anticipation to his express. Truthfully, she had little idea of what to do. She had just been high off of the idea of her touching him. But if he was telling the truth, maybe he didn’t know either. She pushed his shirt up so that she could see his stomach and ran her hand along it.

“I know, I need to build muscle” He mumbled, looking embarrassed.

Touka shook her head, running her hand lower. “It’s nice…but you still need to work out so you don’t get eaten” She added so that he wouldn’t think of trying to get out of training.

“I think I’m in danger of another ghoul eating me” He joked.

She glared “Don’t make fun of me”

He smiled, hand running through her hair “Sorry, Touka”

Idiot, Touka thought, though she allowed a tiny smile to slip. She pulled down his underwear “I can’t fit that in my mouth” She said, slightly horrified as she gazed at his dick. How was that supposed to fit inside of her?

“O-oh”

She wacked his arm “Don’t look so happy about that. Help me”

Kaneki took her hand in his and demonstrated the correct hand movement “Like that and uhm, maybe don’t put all of it in your mouth. You could try just the top part”

Touka followed his instructions. The liquid leaking from the head of his dick tasted gross, but she couldn’t describe it. Maybe if she were human, she’d have something to compare it to. The rest of him, however…tasted incredible. She understood Tsukiyama’s fervent need to eat him. Maybe if they hadn’t become friendly, she would have wanted to do the same.

Kaneki whimpered as she began to swirl her tongue, jerking him off at the same time. He was being too loud, but she didn’t want to tell him to stop. Not while he was making those noises because of her. Maybe he was right, they should go slow about this. They could wait to do more than this. She was sure he would be patient with her, now knowing that he was a virgin too.

Touka flicked her wrist, quickening her pace and he groaned loudly. So, Yoriko’s playful tips did have some merit to them. Would he make this much noise during sex too? They wouldn’t be able to do it at her place unless she found a way to kick everyone out of the house. She would die from the embarrassment of Yomo hearing her.

“Touka” Kaneki rasped “You need to stop because I don’t have anywhere to finish”

Touka licked at his slit, pleased that she seemed to be doing well “My mouth is right here”

He laughed weakly “Ah, yes. Right”

He bucked forward a few more times, fingers tangling in her hair as he came. Touka swallowed as much as she could, coughing to relieve the tension from her sore throat.

Kaneki grinned lazily at her, propping himself up on his elbows “Touka, can I kiss you?”

She wrinkled her nose “Not after that”

He shrugged, pulling her close and giving her a light kiss on the lips “I don’t care”

Kaneki wrapped his arm around her, forcing her under him, his head pressed against her chest, as he drifted off to sleep. Touka probably would have found it nice, had he not been drooling on her boobs.

***

A few hours later, Kaneki roused from his sleep, nuzzling into her shoulder “That wasn’t a dream right, Touka?”

Touka shook her head, hair now mussed from sleep “Do you have dreams like that about me often?”

“Ah…”

“Pervert” She scoffed.

He gave her a shy smile “Where do you want to go for our first date?”

Touka shuffled down on the bed, tossing her leg over him and settling her head under his chin “Not a coffee shop”

He kissed her forehead “Not a coffee shop”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thegrumpiestkuki if you have any requests you'd like me to fill :)


End file.
